Heart Shaped Red JellO
by spacegypsy1
Summary: 6 in the Jello Series: Daniel and Vala make a step forward in their relationship. Sequel to Eating Red JellO. Having found out Daniel’s thoughts as well as her own feelings, Vala struggles to cope.


Heart Shaped Red Jello

spacegypsy1

-o-o-o-o-o-

Warnings: None – Okay, the Jell-O is getting out of hand.

Synopsis: Daniel and Vala make a step forward in their relationship. Sequel to Eating Red Jell-O. Having found out Daniel's thoughts as well as her own feelings, Vala struggles to cope.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Her heart cried for him. Somehow, she had moved from teasing him to loving him. From trying to antagonize him to trying desperately not to love him.

Loneliness ached. Even standing right next to him she could not fill the void. She had started out all wrong. And there was no way to change it.

First impressions do count. There's no way she could leave. This was her home. She would endure. Share his friendship, long for him. Share his laughter, cry for him.

Vala sat dejected on her bed, hands clasped in her lap. Tears leaking, rolling, slowly carrying her soul to nothingness.

Every time he said 'hey' her heart would die a little more. She shook her head to get herself together. There was less than an hour before she had to face him at the briefing.

Vala dried her tears. Washed her face. Sighed in longing again. The knock at the door surprised her. "Come in."

Sam walked in, an immediate look of concern on her face, "what happened?" Vala had returned the Goa'uld device and left Sam's lab without a word, and Sam was determined to find out what happened.

Tears welled again. Vala had cried a river of tears already. How could there be an ounce of moisture left in her body?

Unexpectedly, Sam hugged her, "What happened?" she repeated.

"I didn't realize. I knew his history, but I never, ever realized his pain. Or that my own feelings would surface. I love him, Sam. And he can't let down his guard. His stone wall is an impenetrable fortress. I should never have used that device."

Not knowing what to say, Sam patted Vala's shoulder, "We have a briefing. You gonna be okay?"

"Yes, of course. I was only having a weak moment. It doesn't really matter."

Eyebrows rising, Sam looked at her doubtfully. "Okay. You want to meet later for dinner?"

"Sure." Vala pretended to brighten.

With a heartfelt smile, Sam left.

Vala rushed to the door, "Sam?"

Turning back to face Vala, Sam smiled again, "yes?"

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Not once did she look at him during the meeting. Pretending to take detailed notes she wrote Vala Jackson all over her paper and drew little hearts and flowers, unaware that Mitchell kept peering, confused, at her notes.

Relieved when the briefing ended, Vala jumped up, gathered her telling notes, and was the first to leave.

As soon as General Landry left, Daniel hurried out after her.

Mitchell looked at Sam, who was turned watching the two leave.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sam spun around, "What?"

"Somethin' going on with those two I should know about?"

Smashing her lips tightly together, Sam shrugged.

"Sam?" Mitchell prompted.

"Who knows," her shoulders came up once again.

"Possibly, you do, ColonelCarter," Teal'c commented.

With a look that clearly said 'Traitor', Sam turned to Teal'c, and then back to Cam. Mitchell was staring her down. Her shoulders dropped in surrender and she blabbed the whole story. Well, not her part.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Daniel caught up with Vala in the hall. "Vala?"

Her back stiffened. She stopped but would not turn around. He stood too close, "Yes?"

Leaning forward, he peered around her, his head nearly touching her shoulder. "Hey?"

There it was again. That stupid little word he could put such feeling into.

"What?"

"You want to have some dinner?" He backed up, nervous now.

"I'm having dinner with Sam." Still unable to turn to him she stared down the corridor.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Okay, how about dessert later?"

Now she did turn, a look of surprise on her face, "dessert?"

"Yeah, later, say around nine? My room?"

She stared aghast at him for a second. "Your room?" It came out too high pitched. She cleared her throat.

"Sure, teammates having a little dessert?"

"No. Well, maybe. Yes. Nine?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"See you then."

She could only nod as he turned and walked away. The minute he turned the corner, she reeled, her upper body moving in a circle, giddy and grinning.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam watched her in awe. Vala was completely relaxed and laughing. She ate enthusiastically. She chatted happily.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Vala licked gravy off her fork.

"Ninetee… I mean seven thirty."

"Oh! I have to go. I have to change. I have to eat dessert with Daniel. Bye." She ran out.

Sam grabbed her head a second before lacing her fingers together and bowing her head as if in prayer. Finally, she stood to leave.

"Where're you goin'?" Mitchell asked walking in.

"I'm going to call General O'Neill."

"Why?"

"To tell him we now have a pair of spacemonkeys loose on the base!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Vala was ripping hot rollers out of her hair while rummaging through her drawers. She pulled out a slinky red top. _No, much too obvious. _The leather halter? _No. No. No. Way too kinky for my archeologist._

Ah! The soft pink sweater. _YES! _With the leather pants? _NO! _The skirt with the slit clear up to…. _NO!_

Damn! Five minutes. She slipped the pink sweater on, slid into high heels and wander around in just that and her panties. Now there's an idea. _Don't be silly!_

New blue jeans, flared bottoms, not too low on the hips, and Sam thought they looked good on her. Plopping on the bed she slipped one leg into the jeans and got her high heel caught. She struggled to free it, kicked the other shoe off and wiggled into her jeans.

It was eight fifty-five. Damn, where was that other shoe? _Ah, there it is._

She knocked on his door at nine-o-one. If she hadn't been standing still she would have fallen off the high heels at the sight of him. He wore jeans. And an incredible blue shirt that lit his eyes like crystal blue flames.

Forcing a nice smile, she tossed her head a bit to get the loose hair out of her line of sight.

"Come in."

"Thank you."

"You look nice."

"Oh, thank you. So do you." _By the way, that shirt looks so good on you I'd like to rip it off of you. Stop! Stop thinking!_

Daniel smiled, put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the little table. "Have a seat."

She did. And noticed the red heart shaped Jell-o on a plate in the middle of the table.

Daniel moved away and turned on his CD player. Bob Dylan began to sing, Be My Baby Tonight.

Her mouth fell open.

Standing in front of her he offered her his hand. "Care to dance?"

Some space gypsy had stolen her voice. Mouth still open she nodded.

They moved slowly with the music, not really dancing. His arm tight across her back. Her arms resting on his shoulders, hands dangerously close to the back of his neck.

"I still don't know what happened," he kissed her temple. "But, whatever it was it changed things between us. If you want, we can take it slow, see what happens?"

Vala relaxed her head against his shoulder, inhaled his scent, closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of him. Warmth and strength and kindness. It was enough. "Yes."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this," he placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her back slightly so he could see her eyes. "No promises," but he kissed her anyway.

"No promises," she repeated, kissing him back.

END


End file.
